flight 704
by potterheadjane
Summary: The seventh years have to go on a trip for muggle studies but what happens when things don't go as planned? Can they survive without magic? Will they ever get back to Hogwarts?
1. Welcome to flight 704

**Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of my new story. This idea has been floating around in my head for quite some time now. So I'm excited to see where this idea takes me and of course I'd love to hear what you guys think. So don't be afraid to review or send me a message. The idea was based on the kid's show 'flight 29 down'. Look it up if you don't know it.**

 **Disclaimer: HP isn't mine. Never was and never will be. But it's fun to play around with the characters.**

 **A small warning: My native language isn't English so a few mistakes will be made (I'm sorry in advance)**

 **It's set in their seventh year. The war happened but a lot of the deaths never did (Sirius, Remus, Lavender…) Okay let's dive in and start the story.**

All the seventh years are mandatory to follow the course of muggle studies to help wizards integrate into the muggle world. Part of the course was a trip to America. There was a little catch of course. The entire trip had to be done the muggle way. This meant that the students had to leave their wands at Hogwarts for the duration of this trip.

'I can't believe they are forcing us to fly in a metal contraption.' Draco huffed while sceptically looking at the airplanes through the window.

'I guess we'll be fine, Dray. Muggles take them all the time and they seem fine.' Blaise said while checking out some airhostesses who just walked past them.

'All right. Everyone gather round. When I call your name you'll come forward and collect your ticket. On the ticket you'll be able to find where you have to sit on the plane. And no you cannot switch seats.' The professor called out. The students gathered around him and one for one took their ticket from him. 'I won't be coming with you on this flight but I'll see you guys in California.'

'What seats do you have?' Ron asked his friends when the professor left.

'14A' said Harry 'you?'

'15E' answered Ron.

'You sit next to me than' said Neville while showing his ticket with 15F on.

'I got 18B' Hermione said. No one sat near her. She didn't really mind. Now she could read her book in peace and quiet. Seamus had seat 14D and Dean 16A. Lavender got 15C.

A few moments later they were getting ready to board. Hermione just got comfortable in her seat when she saw who she was sitting next to. On her one had she had Cormac McLaggen and on her other she had the one and only lovely Draco Malfoy.

'Well hello there Hermione. What a coincidence that we just happen to sit next to each other. Let's make ourselves comfortable and make the best of it. What do you say?' said Cormac with a cheeky smile.

'Shut up McLaggen. It's bad enough I'm stuck next to the Gryffindor princess herself. You aren't going to make this any worse.' Draco sneered. 'And Don't even think that just because I don't have my wand I can't hurt you.'

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. Somewhat happy that Malfoy had come in between. She would not survive this trip with Cormac constantly trying to flirt with her. And by the look in Cormac his eyes he would not try during this flight.

The voice of the pilot greeted them warmly 'Welcome everybody and welcome to flight 704. We'll arrive in California in thirteen hours.'

'What thirteen hours?' Draco gasped. He could feel the blood draining from his face just at the thought of having to sit thirteen hours on this plane.

The plane went to the runway while the airhostesses did the safety routine. Hermione noticed that Malfoy was paying very close attention to the hostesses while reading the safety pamphlet at least five times.

'Are you afraid of flying?' Hermione asked a bit astonished.

'Of course I am. I don't trust this metal cage that is going to lift us into the air. I mean muggles made this but they can't even fly on a broom. So how are they supposed to know how to successfully put one of these things into the sky?' Draco started rambling while practically crushing his armrests.

'Malfoy relax. It will be fine. Who knows you might even enjoy it if you give it a chance.' Hermione simply answered while returning to her book.

Draco was just about to answer when the plane started to go faster and went up into the sky. He turned completely white and tightly squeezed his eyes shut. He only opened them after ten minutes. He looked around and saw that some his classmates where staring at him. He caught the eyes of his friend Theodore who winked at him and gave him a big grin. Then Draco took out a book and started reading.

Everything went fine. They had been flying for quite some time when all of a sudden a storm engulfed their plane. The lights started to flicker and the plane started shacking.

'What is happening?' yelled someone.

'Mommy!' a young child started crying.

Draco turned to Hermione and yelled 'what did I tell you? You can't trust muggles with this kind of stuff!' Hermione didn't answer.

The plane started spiralling down. Cormac took of his seatbelt. Trying to get out of the plane. Hermione yelled at him to keep it on but Cormac didn't listen and was flung through the plane. At first he yelled but then he hit his head against something and it was over.

Hermione closed her eyes and hold on tight to her armrests. She could feel Malfoys hand next to her gripping his armrests as well. She yelled at him 'Keep your head tucked in. And stay where you are.'

It seemed like they just kept falling. It was as if they would never hit the ground. But then all of a sudden their plane crashed against the ground with such a force that everything flew to the front of the plane. Hermione hit her head against the seat in front of her and the last thing she heard was Malfoy screaming 'Granger.'

 **Here is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. i had fun writing it.**


	2. set up camp

**It's me again. I want to thank all people who took the time to read my story. And special thanks to those to replied and those who put my story in their favorite pile. And of course those who started following the story. You all rock! And I love you all.**

 **All the charecters in this story are made up by J.K. Rowling. Yes even those that don't really seem that familiar. I looked it up (wiki/Harry_Potter_and_Me).**

 **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover** **: Thank you very much. It means a lot to me.**

 **Random person in wonderland** **: Oh my god thank you. I forgot the title of that show! I loved "flight 29 down" so much. I'll probably rewatch some of those episodes. And yes I based the story on that show. I'm happy that you're excited because so am I.**

 **BlushingBelle** **: Thank you. I hope it will be a fun story. And thanks for the advice I'll fix it right now.**

 **PotterWatchBrigade** **: I just needed a little drama to get this story started. Normally this story will be pretty light-hearted. But who knows what will happen in the future.**

'-Rmione, Hermoine?' a voice was yelling while shaking her gently. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. And groaned while reaching for her head. When she felt something warm and sticky she lowered her hand slightly. Her hand was covered in blood. She groaned again and then met Harry's green worried eyes. 'Hermione, are you okay?'

'yeah, my head just really hurts.' Hermione said. 'where are we?'

'Not really sure. As far as we know we're stuck on an island and there is no land in sight.' Harry explained while he helped her out of her seat.

'Where are the others? Is everyone okay?' Hermione asked. As they walked by a few bodies crushed between two seats.

'For some reason did most of us get out without a scratch. The muggles didn't make it.' Harry said in a voice that was more like a whisper. 'We'll first have to get your head looked at.' Harry guided her towards a group of people who were sitting in the shade of the trees. 'Malfoy, you have another one to check.'

'You know anything about muggle first aid?' Hermione asked a little bit impressed.

'I know a lot of things. Some might surprise you.' Draco answered. His long fingers carefully pushed against some places on her head. 'do you have any trouble seeing or keeping balance?'

'No I think I'm fine.' Answered Hermione. She was a bit surprised that his fingers felt warm and soft. She had expected them to be cold and hard. 'Aren't you afraid you'll touch my muddy blood?'

'I don't believe in that shit anymore.' Answered Draco his eyes not meeting hers.

'Oh really since when?' Hermione asked a bit harsher than she actually meant to.

Draco kept surprisingly calm. 'Since I saw that muggles bleed exactly the same way us wizards do. I saw a lot of people die while that snake lived with us. Muggles, muggle-borns, halfbloods and even purebloods none of them deserved it.'

Hermione softened a bit after hearing that. 'Is that why you became interested in healing?'

'That's none of your business. I'm done with your head. Don't worry your pretty little head will be just fine.' Draco said. When Hermione didn't go away immediately he said 'You can go now. The interview is over. Your boyfriends are waiting for you.'

'Oh shut up. You know very well that neither of them is my boyfriend.' Hermione huffed while turning away from the blond. why did it always have to be one step forward and two steps back with that guy.

When she got to the others Harry was already handing out orders. Hermione couldn't help but smile at how he had grown into his role as leader over the years.

'Seamus, Dean, Ernie, Ron, Hannah and Padma you guys search the plane for stuff that could come in handy. You know stuff that we can use to build a camp and will keep us warm and comfortable while we're here.' Harry told them. 'Ah 'Mione there you are. How is your head doing?'

'Malfoy said it will be just fine. Where can I help?' Hermione asked.

'Well you can help search the plane for useful things or help Malfoy and Lavender with taking care of the wounded.' Harry answered.

'I spend enough time with Malfoy for today. I'll gladly help search the plane.' Answered Hermione while glancing back at the blond who was busy trying to bandage Megan Jones her leg. She then turned and walked towards the plane, what was left of it at least, where the others were already busy going through the cabinets.

'Okay, let's move on. Parvati, Tracy, Daphne, Pansy, Neville, Theodore, Anthony and Terry I would like you guys to go look for drinkable water, dry wood for a fire and some fruits and other stuff that we can eat.' Harry continued. 'Blaise and Michael, I suggest that we go look for a good spot to set up camp for the time being. And perhaps we can start making some kind of huts.'

And so everyone did what they were told. Seamus and his group found a few things in the debris of the plane. A lot of the suitcases had survived. So they had a lot of clothes. They took out a few of the seats. They found a few blankets and even a few medical supplies. They also buried the bodies of those who didn't make it out alive.

Blaise and the other two boys had found the perfect spot to set up camp. It was a large cave where they would be save from wind, rain and animals. They had started bringing in the stuff that Seamus and the others found. They made mattresses from big leaves. And they had made a big fireplace in the middle of the cave.

Parvati and the others found a lot of edible nuts and fruits. They also found a little river close to where they had set up camp. And they had a lot of wood so they would get through the night without any trouble.

Now they were all sitting in their plane seats in the cave. They were discussion different ways to be able to survive on the island without magic.

'I think we should stay here and wait for help.' Said Terry Boot. 'I'm sure that people are already searching for the plane. I mean it's pretty impossible that the muggles would just let's a plane disappear and not even bother to look for it.'

'I agree with Terry. I think it's best that we stay put.' Agreed Daphne.

'All in favour for staying raise your hand.' Suggested Blaise and everyone raised their hands.

'We'll still need food. We won't last long with the fruits and nuts that we have now.' Ron said.

'We could go hunting.' Suggested Theodore. 'I know that Blaise and Draco can do it. Our fathers used to takes us on hunting trips all the time. You know before they went crazy.'

An awkward silence fell over the group until Susan broke it by saying 'We also could go fishing. We just need pointy sticks to stab them with.'

'We should take turns keeping watch.' Offered Dean 'me and Seamus will take first watch.'

'Parvati and me will take second watch.' Padma suggested.

'Ron and I will take third watch.' Said Harry 'then we need one more to get through the night.'

'Daphne and I'll take the last watch.' Blaise said.

'Okay. That's decided. I'm off to bed it was a long day.' Concluded Neville.

It wasn't long before most people had gone to sleep. Draco came over to where Hermione was sitting and asked 'How is your head doing?'

'Are you actually concerned about me?' Hermione huffed.

'No I don't. But I don't want people to think I'm a bad healer.' Draco smoothly answered while gently checking her wound. 'It looks pretty good. You should get some sleep though. You look like crap.'

'Geez thanks Malfoy. But I can't sleep. I already have nightmares from the war. I don't need new ones from the plane crash.' Hermione answered.

'You're not the only one with nightmares. It's up to you of course.' Draco replied. 'Well I'm off. See you tomorrow Granger.'

 **Here you go. let me know what you guys thought of it!**


	3. team up

**I want to thank everyone who took the time to read, favorite, follow and review my little scribble. I love reading your reviews and I love answering them as well.**

 **Random person in wonderland** **: I love them as well. Dramoine will always be my OTP. I must admit Corbin Blue might have been the reason that I watched that show. I had a little crush on him.**

 **BlushingBelle** **: They can't apparate because they left their wands at Hogwarts (I'm not 100% sure how apparation works but for the sake of the story let's just assume that they can't apparate.)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group had successfully made it through the first night. Now they were eating some fruits that were left from last night.

'We need to divide ourselves in four groups. One group has to go hunting. One group goes fishing. One group goes to collect fruits, nuts and water. And one group stays here and builds a big fire outside that we can light so people can see we are here. Perhaps you could lay down a big S.O.S. sign on the ground.' Suggested Neville.

'I'll go hunting.' answered Blaise. 'Draco and Theodore are coming as well. We're probably the only ones with experience.'

'Excuse me? Did you forget that us girls also were there when you went on your little hunting trips?' Pansy asked a bit irritated. 'I'll go as well.'

'I'll come too.' Added Tracy.

'Seamus and I'll join you guys. If you don't mind.' Said Dean.

'I'll come too.' Answered Anthony. 'Before we can go hunting we'll have to make weapons. Bows and arrows. Spears.'

'I'd like to go spearfishing.' Answered Daphne.

'Terry, Ernie and I will go fishing as well.' Said Michael.

'Hannah and I will make fishing nets. That way we'll be able to catch more fish.'

'Parvati, Padma and I will go look for fruits and stuff.' Said Lavender.

'I'll go search as well.' Hermione answered.

'I'll go too.' Answered Neville.

'Alright. So the rest of us will stay here and make the fire and the S.O.S. sign.' Harry said.

And so the groups left. Susan and Hannah first collected some vines and waved them into fishing nets. While they were doing that the other fishers searched for sticks which they sharpened into spears with sharp stones. The hunters also made spears and even managed to make a few bows and arrows.

When all the supplies were made the fishers walked into the sea and patiently for the fish to get used to them standing in the water. When the fish grew accustom to them, they quickly tried to stab them. At first they had a little trouble but they got the hang of it pretty fast.

Harry and the others searched a lot of wood to make the S.O.S. sign on the beach near the entrance of the cave. And they build two big fires on each side of the S.O.S. sign. When they were done they went back into the nearby forest to collect more wood for tonight.

'Have you noticed how hot those Slytherin boys are? I mean I'd gladly be stuck on this island with just the three of them.' Laughed Parvati.

'No boy can ever compete with my Won-Won. He's a real man.' Said Lavender proudly.

'I like Anthony better personally. I have a thing for blonds.' Said Padma.

'What about Draco Malfoy? He's blond as well.' Teased Parvati.

'He's too pale. Besides I think he has a thing for Hermione.' Answered Padma.

'That's ridiculous.' Laughed Hermione 'He hates me.'

'No he doesn't. You can see it in the way he looks at you.' Said Lavender.

'What about you? Hmm do you like him as well?' Asked Parvati.

'You guys are being ridiculous.' Hermione tried to defend herself. 'We're stuck on an island and all you guys can think about is boys and gossip. I'm going to look for fruit over there. I'll leave you gossips alone.'

'I didn't hear a no!' Lavender yelled at Hermione as she walked away.

Meanwhile the hunter group had found a lone wolf. And decided to hunt it down. They were running after the wolf trying to lead him towards the river where the wolf would be slowed down.

'This is way more exciting than the hunting trips back at home.' Shouted Blaise at Theo who was running nearby.

'I agree we should do this again someday.' Shouted Theo back at him.

'Hey guys. Can you pay attention? I'm not going to help either one of you if you get hurt because you're not paying attention.' Yelled Draco at them.

'Hey, you guys? We're getting close to the river but there is someone there.' Called Pansy out.

'Oh shit, it's Hermione.' Answered Anthony.

'No.' Whispered Draco. He started running faster while yelling 'Granger! Get out of there! Go away!'

Hermione, who was just drinking some water, looked up and saw a big grey wolf running straight at her. she jumped up and started running as fast as she could away from the wolf. Unfortunately Hermione was a little bit out of shape. So the wolf kept getting closer and closer to her. Hermione looked back one last time only to see the wolf right behind her, getting ready to jump at her with his mouth wide open. His sharp teeth were ready to sink into her.

'Hermione! Get down! Now!' demanded Draco. Hermione did immediately what Draco asked without any hesitation. The wolf jumped up at her just when she fell down.

Hermione kept her eyes closed, waiting for the wolf to bite her. Instead she heard something fall down next to her. she slowly opened her eyes. And stared right into the eyes of the wolf. She sat up and looked at the wolf next to her. He was pierced by a spear.

'Hermione? Are you okay?' Draco asked kneeling down next to her.

'Yeah I'm fine. Thank you.' Hermione said her eyes not leaving the body of the wolf next to her.

'Dray, mate. I've never seen you run so fast.' Said Blaise when he reached them.

'Drop it, Blaise.' Hissed Tracy. She shot him a meaningful glare.

'Okay. Let's just get back to our cave.' Said Pansy. 'Theo, Blaise. Will you two carry the wolf?'

They both grunted a bit before tying his front legs and hind legs together and then hung him on a spear. Meanwhile Draco helped Hermione up.

They were walking back to their camp when Hermione finally said something to Draco 'You called me Hermione.'

'Seriously? You nearly got attacked by a wolf but you are thinking about me calling you by your first name? Draco asked bewildered.

'I'm just not used to it.' Hermione answered 'Thank you for saving me by the way.'

'You're welcome.' Draco answered. Silence fell over them until Draco broke it by asking 'Do you mind me calling you Hermione?'

'Not really.' Hermione said 'I actually quite like it.'

Draco didn't reply but he couldn't help smiling a little bit.

'Is it okay if I call you Draco from now on?' Hermione asked a bit uncertain.

'If I can call you Hermione, than you can call me Draco.' Draco replied.

'Does that make us friends?' Hermione asked regaining a bit of her Gryffindor courage.

'I guess it does.' Draco answered.

'Good.' Answered Hermione. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here you go. They have officially established a friendship. I loved writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Truth or dare

**As always thank you so much for reading, reacting and all the other good stuff! It really means a lot to me.**

 **Harry Potter is still not mine. I'm just playing with the toys of someone else.**

 **Don't be afraid to tell me when you find a spelling or structural mistake. English isn't my native language. So please forgive me. This chapter is a bit more light hearted. I hope you guys like it.**

 **DuLce aMoR** **: I'm happy you like the story. And I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone had returned to the camp by now. They were eating fresh fish and were busy smoking the flesh of the wolf.

'You know what we need?' Asked Tracy. No one answered but everyone turned their heads towards the Slytherin. 'We need a little party. Everyone is acting so grim. We hardly know each other so a little party would be perfect to get to know one another.'

'we don't have any music. We don't have any alcohol or decent party food. This cave isn't exactly the best party spot and let's not forget about the fact that we are stranded. So I don't think we need to have a party.' Answered Ron.

'Oh come on Won-Won. It will be fun. Please don't spoil this. We need to make the best of it.' Answered Lavender.

'Yeah I agree.' Said Susan. 'We could play a game to set the mood.'

'What about truth or dare?' Asked Terry.

'That's a good idea. I'll go first.' Answered Padma. 'Euhm.. Ron truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Ron answered without hesitation.

'Okay I dare you to… kiss… Neville for three seconds on the mouth.' Padma dared him.

'What? But… he's a boy! I'm not going to-' Ron started to protest.

'A dare is a dare. Come on boys. How us that Gryffindor courage.' Parvati laughed.

Ron reluctantly got up and walked over to Neville. 'Okay let' get this over with.' Ron sighed.

'you couldn't pick truth, could you?' Neville said a bit irritated. They both took a deep breath and quickly pushed their lips against each other. The others were counting down the time while they were laughing. After three seconds they broke apart and wiped their mouths on their sleeves.

'Okay, my turn. Harry, truth or dare?' Ron said.

'I'm going to play it safe. So I'll say truth.' Harry laughed.

'Okay, let me think' said Ron 'Ooh I know a good one. Have you are fantasised about any girl in this cave?

Harry turned bright red and answered quietly 'Yes.'

'Who?' Shouted Dean from the other side of the cave

'You only get to ask one question' answered Harry quickly. 'Euhm Blaise truth or dare?'

'Dare. I like to keep my secrets to myself.' Blaise said confidently.

'I dare you to… give Hannah a lap dance.' Harry said.

'Potter, I didn't think you'd have it in you. Alright Hannah are you ready for the best lap dance you'll ever receive?' Blaise asked her while walking towards her.

'Oh Merlin. Harry I'll get you back for this.' Hannah promised him seriously.

Blaise stood in front of her and then started dancing the robot. More silly dances soon followed. Hannah was laughing the whole time. And when Blaise finished she said 'You were right. This is indeed the best lap dance I'll ever receive.'

'It was my pleasure. Okay Draco. You're up. Truth or dare.' Blaise asked him.

'I'm not giving you the pleasure to humiliate me. So I'll go for truth.' Draco answered.

'You are stuck on this island with one of the girls. Who would you choose?' Blaise asked him.

Draco looked at all the girls acting as if he was deep in thought. His eyes stayed a little longer on Hermione than the others. When he had looked at all the girls he answered 'I would like to be stuck here with Pansy.'

'What? With Pansy?' asked Blaise.

'Are you that surprised that a boy would want to be alone with me? Or what are you trying to say?' Pansy asked a bit insulted.

'Well Pansy my dear, forgive me for saying this but I was under the impression that Draco had some kind of standards.' Teased Blaise as he winked at her.

'I'll give you standards. You, me outside right now.' Pansy said as she stormed out of the cave. Blaise followed her out with a big grin on his face.

'What just happened?' asked Michael a bit confused.

'They always do this. They start arguing over something stupid and then they go away from the group. They yell at each other some more and then they have hard and meaningless sex.' Theo explained a bit uninterested 'So Draco it's your turn.'

'Hermione' Draco said instantly. He didn't need any time to think. 'truth or dare?'

Hermione was taken aback by his forwardness. She recovered quickly and answered 'I'll go for truth, please.'

'Okay. Would you ever forgive a death eater? Even if he has been a jerk to you ever since you've been a kid?' Draco asked her seriously. His silver grey eyes never left her chocolate brown ones.

'I would forgive him if he was sincere and if I saw that he was really trying to be a better person.' Hermione answered just as serious as he did.

'So you would be able to forgive me?' Draco asked. He looked so venerable. He was letting everyone see the softer and sensitive side of him. That was something he wasn't used to doing.

'I already did.' Hermione answered simply. A sigh of relief escaped Draco's lips.

'Oh that was so sweet.' Said Susan who was tearing up a bit.

'I told you he had a thing for you.' Whispered Padma to Hermione.

'Alright. That was really sweet but we need to get the mood back to festive and not emotional.' Daphne said 'So I suggest we play a game of never have I ever.'

'how do we play that without alcohol?' Asked Seamus.

'Well we could make it interesting by taking of a piece of clothing every time we've done something.' Offered Parvati.

'I like the way you think.' Grinned Theo. 'I'm in.'

And so they played a few rounds of never have I ever. They all laughed and got to know each other a bit better. Hermione and Draco kept glancing at one another the whole night. And when it was time to go to sleep they laid down next to each other. When they woke up the next day. Hermione her head was resting on Draco's chest and his arms were wrapped around her. It was the first night since the war that neither of them had any nightmares.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here we go another chapter. Let me know what you guys thought of it.**


	5. Is there more to it?

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry I didn't post another chapter for a long time. I got a bit stuck with the story and didn't really feel like going on. However I'll try my best to finish it as best as I can. So without further ado. Let's continue where we left of.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The castle was barely visible in the thick grey clouds that surrounded Hogwarts. And just like the weather the mood inside was rather grim. A group of people were sitting in the headmasters office.

'So professor. Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems to me that you have lost my son and you're not really trying hard to find him.' Spoke the icy cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

'Well we are looking for them and so are the muggles.' Answered the headmaster calmly while looking at the group in front of him. 'I assure you it won't be long before we find them.'

'Yeah, but in what state? For all we know they could already be dead.' Cried Alicia Boot, the mother of Terry Boot.

'Hush darling. I'm sure they're doing just fine. They still have each other.' Her husband Bernard Boot tried to console his crying wife.

'Is there no way to speed up the search for them?' asked Patricia Brown.

'For the moment we're working on a spell to track them down. If we all work together I'm sure the kids will be back in no time.' Answered professor McGonagall.

'If you think I'll work together with that death eater scum than you're wrong.' Huffed Sirius angrily.

'As if we'd ever want to work with a filthy bloodtraitor like you.' Answered Lucius coolly. 'I'll get my son back without your help. Have a pleasant day.' And with that Lucius turned on his heel and walked out of the room followed by his wife Narcissa and a few of the other former death eater parents who managed to stay out of Azkaban.

Meanwhile on the island

Hermione was standing in the shadows of some trees, keeping her eyes on Draco and his friends. When they were walking her way she pretended to be busy carrying two makeshift buckets full of water. 'Hey Mal- I mean Draco. Can you help me with these buckets?'

'Uhm, yeah sure. I'll see you guys later' he told his friends and then took one of the heavy buckets that Hermione was holding.

When the others had wandered of Hermione said to Draco 'Okay, now that we're alone I need to ask you something.'

'Go for it.' Draco answered.

Hermione took a deep breath and then looked Draco straight in the eyes. 'What do you want from me?'

Draco was taken aback by her sudden question. 'I.. I don't… what do you mean?'

'Do you just to be my friend?' Hermione continued 'or… is there more to it?'

'Listen Hermione. I'd love to be your friend. Heck I'd love to be more than that. But we both know it won't happen.' Draco sighed 'Back home I'm a death eater and you're a war heroin. My parents, your friends, basically every person alive in the wizarding community would never accept us.'

'But we're not home. And who cares about what they think.' Hermione said 'I like you. And seeing the way you look at me I think you like me too.'

'Of course I like you. I've liked you ever since I saw you at that stupid Yule Ball.' Draco answered.

'Really?' Hermione asked bewildered. 'But you've always been such a jerk to me.'

'I know this is going to sound a bit strange and you'll probably think I'm lying but I've acted like a jerk to protect you.' Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Draco shushed her 'Let me explain. If my parents knew how much I liked you they probably would have killed you. My friends would have tormented you even more and let's not get started on what our good old pal Voldy would have done if he ever found out.'

'I understand why you did it. I really do.' Hermione answered. 'But Voldemort is dead, he can't hurt us, your friends seem to get used to this new world we live in. A world where we're all equal. So that only leaves us with your parents. I don't know much about them but I know they love you. Otherwise they would not have come to Hogwarts during the battle without their wands to come look for you. And because they love you, they will eventually accept us.'

'You make it sound so easy.' Draco sighed looking at the girl in front of him. Her skin was tanned from their days on the island, her hair was still as bushy as always and in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes he saw all the wisdom, compassion and love she possessed.

'That's because it is easy. As long as you're willing to fight for it. To fight for us.' Hermione answered.

'I'm not like you. I'm not as strong or brave as you.' Draco said breaking eye contact. 'I'm a coward.'

'No you're not. I don't think you are.' Hermione said gently placing her hand under his chin forcing him to look at her.

For a moment they stood there forgetting their surroundings only seeing each other and then Draco leaned in and kissed her gently. Soon their kiss grew more passionate. The buckets in their hands were soon forgotten and were dropped on the ground, spilling water everywhere. Draco snaked one of his arms behind her back pulling her closer to him his other hand found his way into her hair. Hermione's hands were resting on his broad shoulders. after a few minutes they broke apart gasping for breath. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder and Draco leaned his head on top of hers. He was absentmindedly stroking her back and playing with her hair.

They stood there locked in a loving embrace for a while in silence. And then she heard it Draco whispered in her ear 'I'll fight for us.'

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Okay that was it for this chapter. I really loved writing this. It really brought me back in the mood. Please let me know what you guys thought of it. And I'll be back soon with the next chapter.**


	6. the portal

**Hello everybody. This will probably be the last chapter I write for this story. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my story. I also want to thank those who reviewed it. It helped me write better chapters and it motivated me to keep writing them.**

 **Neakco** **: I'm glad you liked it.** **I like bringing out the softer side of Draco.**

 **For the last time I think it's appropriate to do a little disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the fantastic J.K. Rowling.**

 **Also English isn't my first language so I know this story will be full of mistakes. Don't be afraid to point them out. I try to fix my mistakes as much as possible but I need a bit of help. So review or send me a message if you find a mistake. Thank you.**

 **Here we go, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione and Draco walked back to camp hand in hand. Hermione gave his hand a little squish to let him know she would always be with him. He turned to look at her and smiled slightly.

'Malfoy! Get your filthy death eaters hands of off her!' Ron yelled when he saw them walking towards the group.

'Ron. Please calm down.' Hermione spoke calmly but at the same time compellingly. 'Me and Draco talked about it. And we both want to see where this path leads us.'

Draco smiled down at her and then turned his attention to the group that had gathered in front of the couple. 'I have liked Hermione for a very long time. Some of you might have noticed this and to others this might come as a total surprise.' He saw Blaise and Theo grin at him and saw some of the girls whisper to each other. Ron was balling his fist and was turning red. Harry was just looking at the two of them with an unreadable expression. Draco first turned towards Ron and Harry and continued his speech 'I promise you two I'll never do anything to hurt Hermione. I will protect her with my life. '

Harry was the first to speak 'What will you tell your parents? I can imagine they won't be happy with your choice of girlfriend.'

'I will tell them the truth. I will tell them how long I've liked her. I let them control my life ever since I can remember. It's time for me to find my own path. To make my own life. And I want that to be by her side.' Draco answered truthfully never breaking eye contact with Harry. He was hoping Harry saw the sincerity in his eyes.

Harry silently walked forward until he was standing in front of Draco 'I believe you. Hermione is like a sister to me. So if you ever hurt her I'll come hunt you down and personally will make sure your life will become a living hell.' Then he extended his hand and Draco gladly shook it.

'Harry! Have you gone mad? He's the enemy. You can't give our Hermione to him!' Ron yelled angrily.

'Ron. First of in case you haven't noticed. The war is over. I'm tired of having enemies. Second Hermione was never ours to keep. She's smarter than we'll ever be combined. If she believes he's good for her than I believe her. It's time to grow up Ron.' Harry spoke to him.

Ron stood there quietly processing what just had happened when Lavender came next to him, laid her hand on his shoulder and softly said 'I love you WonWon. And You make me so happy. You love me too right?'

He turned to look at the girl next to her. Yes he did love her. Lavender had always been there for him. She might be a little to clingy from time to time but she loved him for who he was and he loved her for that. 'I love you too Lav. I really do.'

'Well then. Don't you want your friend to have something like this for her own? You can't stand in the way of true love.' Lavender softly said.

Ron looked one more time at Hermione and Draco. And he really looked. He tried to look past his own judgments and he saw her smile. A real smile not the smile she had plastered on her face ever since the war had started. She truly looked happy. He turned his eyes back to Lavender and said 'You're right Lav. Hermione I'm sorry for acting like an ass. I just want you to be happy. And if he makes you happy then I'll have to get used to seeing him around.'

'This is so adorable! This calls for celebration.' Susan Bones called out. She was soon supported by a few people who started clapping their hands and shouts.

Hermione laughed and reached up to give Draco a kiss. A small spark went through them. This would work. They would make it through this mess and maybe they could find a happy ever after someday.

The teens made a big campfire, sang songs and danced. Many people came up to Draco and Hermione to congratulate them. Some people even followed their example and confessed their love to each other. That night was the birth of a few relationships such as Terry and Susan, Padma and Theo and even Blaise and Pansy decided to make their relationship official.

While the kids where partying the night away on their island in Hogwarts they finally found a way to find the lost youngsters.

'Okay, this spell should work. If you have a personal item of each of them we can create a portal that will bring us to them.' Explained professor McGonagall.

'Are you certain that this will work?' asked Molly doubtfully.

'I'm 99% certain. Now hurry up and go get something of your kids. The longer we wait the longer their stuck Merlin-knows-where.' McGonagall answered. And so all the parents hurried to find one of their child's belongings.

'Okay let's begin. All the items must be placed in that circle over there.' McGonagall pointed out. She muttered a very complicated spell and all of a sudden the room started spinning and wind was blowing. It turned dark for a second and then a bright flash of light filled the room. And there it was, the portal. 'Now we can only send one person trough from this side so it should be someone the kids all trust.'

'I suggest we send Dumbledore.' Said Elenore Parkinson, the mother of Pansy. All the parents seem to agree with her and so Dumbledore walked through the portal.

'Professor is that you?' Harry asked dumbstruck.

'Yes it is me. We have managed to make a portal. I'm afraid some of your prised possessions may be destroyed because of it.' Dumbledore answered calmly. 'I'm happy to see all of you here.'

'Well not all sir' Hermione answered sadly 'Cormac McLaggen didn't survive the plane crash.' She may not have liked him but she certainly didn't want him dead.

'I see. Well that's very unfortunate news that I'll have to bring his parents later.' Dumbledore answered.

'Sir, I have a question. How come all the muggles died but most of us stayed alive?' Asked Terry 'It just doesn't make sense to me.'

'Your magic saved you. It's a bit like a child who hasn't learned to control its powers yet. When an intense emotion is experienced the magic comes out on it's own. All of you experienced an extreme case of fear and so the magic you all felt bundled itself and created a forcefield which made it possible for all of you to survive.' Dumbledore explained. 'But now it's really time to leave. I don't know how long the portal will stay open. And we can only do this once. The portal is only strong enough to let one or two people at a time trough. So please stay calm and be quick about it.'

The teens quickly paired up. The first two to walk through the portal were Blaise and Pansy, followed by Lavender and Ron. And so it went on until only Dumbledore, Draco, Hermione and the lifeless body of Cormac remained.

'You can go first sir.' Draco offered.

'Very well. But do follow straight away.' Dumbledore answered talking the body of Cormac in his arms and walking through the portal.

Draco turned to Hermione and said 'Well I guess it's now or never.' He took her hand gave her one more kiss and then said 'I love you Hermione Granger.'

Hermione smiled and answered 'I love you too Draco Malfoy.' Then they walked through the portal, bracing themselves for the harsh reality that they were walking into again.

THE END


End file.
